


The Ultimate Betrayal

by MayorHaggar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Kirigiri intends to discipline a troublesome student, but an inadvertent look at the bulge in his pants sends her down a wicked path.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	The Ultimate Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Adultery/NTR (Kirigiri is married to/cheats on Naegi), Interracial (the OMC is black, but this is a simple fact of the story rather than a kink that gets played up)

Kirigiri narrowed her eyes and paced back and forth in her office. Well it was Naegi’s office actually, but her husband was away on a meeting with the school board today so she, the vice headmaster of Hope’s Peak, was filling in for him as acting headmaster. Naturally the day was not going as smoothly as she would have liked, and there was one particular student who was the source of her frustration. Said student did not look the least bothered by her pacing. Matt relaxed in the guest chair on the other side of her desk and watched her with a smirk on his face, which only riled her up further.

She should have known Matt would give her problems today. Naegi was a great headmaster who was well-liked by almost every student in the school, but one in particular had always given him trouble. Matt, the smart, tall, muscular African American transfer student, was popular around school. The girls were attracted to him, and the boys admired him as the star player of the baseball team. He could have been a model student, except he had absolutely zero respect for authority. Naegi had vented to her many times about his problems in trying to reach the disrespectful student. In the past he had given speeches that literally saved the world by inspiring people lost to the depths of despair, but Matt was the one student he simply couldn’t reach no matter how hard he tried. He should have been expelled several times by now based on the stories Kirigiri had been told, but Naegi was too nice and refused to give up on him.

As for Kirigiri, she didn’t trust the young man one bit. She didn’t have to interact with him nearly as often as Naegi or his teachers, thankfully, but she always felt distinctly uncomfortable in his presence. It wasn’t just the female students that he had eyes for; she had definitely noticed him staring at her ass more than once. She couldn’t necessarily blame him for his interest, as she admittedly had an amazing ass and had been told so by many people, but that didn’t give him the right to ogle her. She was the vice headmaster and she deserved his respect. 

She shook her head and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down so she could do her job. She walked back behind the desk and took the seat that normally belonged to Naegi, but was hers today. She was acting headmaster for the day, and she would treat that job with the seriousness it deserved.

“What am I going to do with you?” she asked. She picked up the paper record of all the times he’d been called to the office or a teacher had submitted a complaint about him and held it in her gloved hands. It was a staggeringly lengthy and comprehensive list. “This is your sixth trip to the headmaster’s office this month alone.”

Matt shrugged. “Naegi loves me, what can I say? He just can’t go a week without seeing my handsome face. He’s not the only one, of course, but personally I’d rather you be in here again the next time I come.”

“I don’t think you understand how serious this is.” She frowned and leaned over the desk. “You disrupted Ms. Kashiwazaki in the middle of her lecture. Again. For the third time this month. This has gone far past the point of disobedience now. You’re actively preventing her from being able to teach her students and do her job. If you want to remain at Hope’s Peak you need to stop being such a nuisance and let our faculty do their jobs. If you don’t, we will have to consider removing you from the school.” She paused to give him a chance to respond, but he said nothing. “Matt? Do you understand what I’m saying to you?”

She paused in her disciplinary lecture, put down the extensive record of his various transgressions and looked up to see if anything she was saying was taking hold or having any impact. That’s when she realized he wasn’t listening to a word she was saying. He wasn’t looking at her face, or even trying to pretend that he was doing so. Instead he was openly leering at her breasts through her red blazer and the white shirt she wore underneath it.

That did it! She was trying to get through to this punk, trying to give him a wakeup call and get him to start taking this seriously, and he was sitting there staring at her chest! Naegi and his kindness be damned, she was going to expel him from Hope’s Peak right away! Naegi might protest when he heard about it, but she was his vice headmaster and she had been entrusted with the school for the day. Besides, she knew almost all of the faculty would support her on this; probably everyone but Mr. Ono the baseball coach, who would sorely miss his star shortstop. But he would have to get over it, and so would Naegi. He was too kind to do what needed to be done, so she was going to have to do it for him.

“You’ve just blown your last chance,” she said severely. Normally she tried to be stoic, but the time for stoicism had long since passed. This cocky young man needed a dose of reality, and hopefully he would be better for it. She stood up from the chair and glared over at him. “Naegi is too nice to give you the punishment you have earned many, many times over, but I will do what must be done. You’ll have to go home tonight and explain to your parents why you’re no longer welcome at Hope’s Peak, because I am hereby expelling you. Effective immediately, you are no longer a…student…at…”

“Something wrong?” he asked, smirking at her. He saw where her eyes had landed. He knew why she’d stopped speaking in the middle of her sentence, and he was as amused by it as he was by seemingly everything else in his life. She should have rebuked him, finished her sentence and told him to pack his things. But instead she found herself unable to look away from his crotch. He was slouching in the chair in such a way that she could easily see the bulge in his pants. It was _massive!_

She didn’t have much in the way of hands-on experience to compare it to, as her husband Naegi was the only man she’d ever been with. But if he looked that large and intimidating even through his pants, she couldn’t even imagine what it might look like if she saw it for real!

 _What is wrong with me?!_ What was she doing, sitting here staring at her student’s crotch?! She was the vice headmaster of this school; she should be ashamed of herself for even pausing for a second! And on top of all that, she was married! She and Naegi were very happy together and she’d never even given a second thought to any other man. Why was she taking notice of anyone else, and this smug jackass to boot?

“You look like you want to see something,” Matt said. Kirigiri tried to tell him that he was imagining things, but her mouth could form no words. She couldn’t even shake her head in denial. As wrong as it was, she was transfixed by that bulge. “Don’t worry. You don’t need to say a thing. I know what you want, and I’m gonna give it to you.” He lifted his ass off of the chair so he could push his pants and his underwear down his legs, revealing his cock for real. 

Kirigiri gasped, knowing he could hear it but unable to help herself. She was right; he was absolutely massive. The bulge, impressive as it was, hadn’t even done him justice. Even though she only had one other real penis to compare it to, there was simply no comparison in any way. He put her beloved husband to shame in both length and girth. She quickly found herself wondering if something that big would even be able to fit inside of her, and just as quickly shook her head to try and dispel that thought. That was a dangerous thing to have inside of her head, even for a second.

“Why don’t you come over here and suck on it?” he said. She shook her head slowly, but she could not stop staring at his cock no matter how hard she tried. He was gripping it in his hand now, sliding his fist up and down his large black shaft. “C’mon. You know you want to. Come over here to this side of the desk, get on your knees and start sucking.”

That was the last thing Kirigri should be doing. What she should be doing was throwing him out of his office, and out of the school itself. If she didn’t have enough cause to expel him before, no one would be able to argue against his expulsion after this, after he’d pulled his pants off and exposed himself to his vice headmaster! This should have been the time where the smug, handsome, smart, tall, muscular jock was put in his place, and Kirigiri had the power to do it. She could have ruined him right then and there.

Instead she walked around to the other side of the desk, dropped to her knees in front of him, took the head of his cock between her lips and gently suckled at it. She couldn’t explain herself, couldn’t explain her actions. All she knew was that she saw that cock and was swarmed with the undeniable need to taste it.

It took some time before she moved on from simply suckling at the head, and even then she still hesitated to take more than a few inches of his cock into her mouth. This wasn’t out of guilt or second-guessing what she was doing. She _was_ feeling guilty for betraying Naegi, and with one of his students no less, but that wasn’t why her blowjob was so timid and hesitant. She had very little experience with oral sex, as it was something she’d done with Naegi only a few times during their years of marriage. They generally had a rather vanilla sex life, and it wasn’t often that they strayed away from basic, slow missionary sex. Her loving, vanilla relationship was coming back to haunt her here, because she in her limited experience now had to try and service a much longer and thicker cock. She found herself far out of her depth, and unsure what to do about it.

“Seriously?” Matt said. “Is that it? Is that the best you can do? God, I actually feel bad for Naegi if this is all he has to look forward to.” Her purple eyes glared daggers at him, but the effect was ruined since she not only stayed on her knees but continued to suck his cock. She moved a little faster now, bobbing her head and taking a bit more of him into her mouth. “That’s a little better,” he said. He ran his hands through her long lavender hair and gave it a pat of appreciation. “This is where you belong, isn’t it, Vice Headmaster Kirigiri? You usually act so uptight, but here you are, on your knees, sucking my dick in your husband’s office.”

His words filled her with shame and guilt, but they also gave her a secret thrill. Why had she obeyed his order and gotten down on her knees for him in the first place, and why was sucking on his cock and listening to him demean her for it exciting her? It made no sense, and yet she could feel the wetness leaking into her underwear. She was aroused by this, whether she wanted to be or not.

It must not have been arousing enough for Matt though, because he impatiently got up out of the chair and roughly manhandled her over to the other side of the desk, Naegi’s side. He sat down in Naegi’s chair, grabbed her hair in both hands and shoved his cock back into her mouth. Before he’d allowed her to suck on him at her own pace and to the best of her ability, but he had no interest in that anymore. Now he was the one in charge, and he was pulling on her hair, thrusting his hips forward into her mouth and roughly fucking her face. Kirigiri had never been used like this. The few times she’d sucked on her husband, he had kept his hands to himself and let her suck him as slowly as she wanted. Having this girthy cock forced deep into her mouth whether she was ready for it or not was more than she could handle, and she gagged around it. It also made her even wetter, as twisted as that was. 

“You can’t suck a cock worth a damn, but at least I can use your mouth like this.” Kirigiri had never felt so low in her life as she did kneeling there in front of this cocky big-dicked student who was sitting in the chair, her _husband’s_ chair, and forcing his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth and down her throat until she gagged on it. She lost track of time and honestly could not have said for how long she allowed Matt to fuck her face in Naegi’s office. She was too busy struggling to take that large shaft to focus on anything else.

“Here it comes, vice headmaster,” he said. “Hope you’re good enough to swallow it all down, unless you want to make a mess.”

Her eyes widened at that. She couldn’t afford to let even a single drop of cum get on Naegi’s floor or his chair, or her clothes. As the ultimate detective she knew evidence was key, and she could not leave a scrap of it behind. She’d heard of criminals swallowing the evidence before but had never thought she would do so herself, and certainly not like this!

Matt filled her mouth with a huge quantity of thick cum, so much that she almost choked on it. But Kirigiri knew how disastrous that would be, and so she buckled down and forced her throat to swallow his thick load as fast as he shot it into her mouth.

“Ahh, I knew you’d be a pro cum guzzler,” Matt said after letting go of her hair and relaxing in Naegi’s chair. “I wonder if your husband’s ever given you so much cum to swallow.” He hadn’t, not even close, but she could never tell him that. His ego was big enough as it was.

She still couldn’t believe what she’d just done, and her mind was still reeling and trying to understand what had possessed her to get on her knees and suck her student’s cock. But at least it was over. He’d fucked her face, she’d swallowed his cum and the moment of insanity had passed, and now she could put it behind her. She could…

_He was still hard._

He noticed her staring in shock at his erect cock, and he laughed. “Didn’t think we were done already, did you? No way would I miss the chance to fuck you for real.” He got up from the chair and held his hand down to her, and she took it without thinking and let him pull her up to her feet. His hands went underneath her red skirt, and after grabbing two handfuls of her perfect ass and giving it a squeeze through her underwear, he yanked her black panties down and tossed them aside. She was sure he didn’t miss how soaked they were with her arousal, but he didn’t comment on it. He had more important things in mind.

Matt roughly pushed her so her back hit the wall behind her, and once again grabbed a firm hold of her large ass with both hands. This time it wasn’t solely to grope at her now naked butt though. Now he did it to pick her up so her feet left the ground and pin her against the wall. She had no choice but to wrap her legs around him as he hiked her skirt up her legs and unceremoniously shoved his cock inside of her. It was official; she was cheating on her husband. She was having sex with a man other than Naegi.

Calling it sex would have been giving it a label it didn’t really deserve though. Sex was what she and Naegi did. They had sex, they made love. It was slow, sweet and passionate. None of those words could be used to describe what Matt was doing to her. The big-dicked asshole was fucking her, plain and simple. She’d never felt anything like this. Naegi would never even dream of just picking her up and pounding her against the wall, but Matt had no such reservations.

Kirigiri wanted to hold onto her control. She wanted to maintain her usual stoic façade that she maintained around all but her close friends, but that was impossible to do once he really got going. She’d never been fucked like this, let alone by a dick this big, and it felt too damn good for her to be able to pretend otherwise. As much as she tried to stay quiet, she couldn’t hold back the loud moans he and his thrusting cock kept forcing out of her throat.

“Yeah, moan for me, vice headmaster,” he said. “Moan for my cock. I bet your husband doesn’t fuck you this good, does he?” He never had and likely never would, not that Kirigiri would admit as much out loud. She did moan even louder than before though, which seemed to be enough of an answer for him. He continued to hammer away at her with his cock, pinning her against the wall of her husband’s office and fucking her tight pussy like it had never been fucked before. Eventually he ripped her blazer and shirt open so he could maul her tits with his hands.

“You’ve got some nice tits,” he said. “Not as nice as your butt of course; you’ve got the best ass I’ve ever seen. But your boobs are pretty good too. I’ve fucked chicks with bigger tits, but you’ve still got a nice handful here. I bet Naegi loves playing with them when he fucks you, huh?”

How dare this arrogant troublemaker talk about her body so casually, and how dare he insinuate anything about Naegi! Naegi would never treat her chest or any other part of her body as merely something to play with. She wished she could tell him off, put him in his place and throw him out. Instead she moaned even louder, shamefully turned on by both his hard cock and his rough, uncaring treatment of her. Rather than rebuking him, she tightened her legs around him and groaned as she came on his cock.

“Bet you’re glad Naegi never expelled me now, huh?” he said. “If he had, you’d have never had the chance to get fucked like this in his office.” Kirigiri whined, wishing he would stop talking about the husband she was cheating on, and also wishing his cock didn’t feel so damn good.

It wasn’t much later that Matt’s thrusting brought him to his own end as well. “Gonna cum,” he said. “Gonna shoot it inside of your tight pussy. Gonna fill you up.” She didn’t even think of pleading for him to stop, to pull out or finish somewhere else. Even if he’d been of a mind to do so, her legs were still wrapped too tightly around his body for him to go anywhere.

Kirigiri closed her eyes as she felt his cum shooting into her. Just as he’d promised, he filled her up with a plentiful amount of semen, by far the most she’d ever taken inside of her. She didn’t have to do any actual work taking care of this load, like she had when she’d needed to swallow his cum the first time, but that didn’t make this any easier on her psyche. She was letting this smug student use her body, and now she was letting him cum inside of her pussy. What had she become, and why was being used in this way only exciting her more?

He put her back down on her feet, and she shook her head in disbelief when she looked down and realized that his cock was somehow still hard. Did he _ever_ go down?!

“Bend over your husband’s desk,” he said, pointing at said desk. “I’m gonna fuck your ass next.”

That was out of the question. She had never even discussed the possibility of anal sex with Naegi, let alone engaged in the act. If ever there was a time for her better judgment to kick in and stop this madness, this was it. But rather than refusing him she walked past him, bent at the waist and stuck her ass out towards him. She was too far gone to even comprehend her poor decisions at this point, too wrapped up in her own lust to be able to ask herself why she was willingly cheating on the husband she dearly loved, and why she was loving being manhandled like this. Right now she wasn’t the vice headmaster, the ultimate detective or Naegi’s devoted wife. She was just a slut for this big cock, and being treated as such was more arousing than it had any right to be.

His hands flipped her skirt up and he grabbed her ass again. He stayed there longer this time, squeezing her ass between his fingers, kneading it and playing with it. She bit her lip, unused to such treatment. She’d had plenty of men (and even women) openly admire her ass, but this was the first time anyone had so brazenly grabbed it.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about,” he said. “I knew you had a fine ass the first time I saw you walk by me in one of your short skirts, but it looks even better than I thought it would.” He reared back and gave her right ass cheek a hard spank, then did the same to the left before his fingers began to rub against her hole, spreading a liquid of some sort. She knew Naegi would have no reason to have such a thing in his office, which meant it was Matt’s. Did he really carry lube around with him, even at school? Wait, who was she kidding? Of course he did!

Then, while continuing to grope and spank her ass, he pushed the head of his cock against her anus. She flinched in surprise. She’d known this was coming, obviously, but bending over the desk for anal sex and feeling the physical pressure of his cockhead against her anus were very different things.

“As soon as I saw you I knew I was gonna fuck this fat ass,” he said. That wasn’t surprising. He’d been eyeing her up, viewing her as nothing but a piece of ass to be fucked, from the moment he’d first seen her. And he hadn’t been wrong to do so, because here she was, bent over her husband’s desk and waiting for the smug jock to stick his cock in her ass.

She didn’t have to wait long, because he soon pushed forward and became the first man to ever penetrate her anus. In contrast to how he’d used her so far, he was surprisingly gentle now. He eased his way in slowly, sinking deeper into her ass inch by inch. She knew there was no way he was taking it slow out of concern for her. He was a selfish bastard, and taking someone else’s feelings or comfort into consideration did not fit his personality at all. The only explanation was that he was moving slow in order to savor being inside of her ass, the ass that he had admired from his first day at Hope’s Peak.

Kirigiri had been expecting her first experience with anal sex to be quite painful, but was pleasantly surprised to find that instead it felt amazing. She’d always been afraid of the idea of taking a cock into her ass, but having Matt’s giant dick slowly pushing in felt better than she could have dreamed.

“Wow, your ass is tight. Probably the tightest I’ve ever fucked,” he said, which she supposed was a compliment. “Has your husband ever fucked this perfect thing before?”

“No,” she quietly admitted. That made Matt chuckle and squeeze her cheeks a little harder.

“His loss,” he said. “Don’t worry; I’ll give you a good hard buttfuck any time you need it!”

While she was going through this little anal revelation, her cell phone rang. She’d put it down on the desk earlier, and by mere happenstance it was within easy reach now. Ignoring it would have been the objectively correct choice, as she was in no condition to be carrying on a conversation with anyone, but she was also in no condition to be able to make that judgment. The ultimate detective was too cock-addled to recognize that picking up her phone and answering it while she was in the middle of getting fucked in the ass was not a wise decision.

“Hello?” she said.

“Hi, Kyoko!” It was Naegi. Of course it was. Could this day get any more humiliating?

“N-Naegi! W-what is it?!”

“I was just calling to check up on you and make sure everything’s running smoothly today.”

“Oh, yes, yes, everything’s just fine here!” she said. “Nothing wrong at all.” There was indeed something wrong though, aside from the obvious fact that she had a cock buried in her ass while talking to her unsuspecting husband over the phone. Matt not only hadn’t pulled out when she’d answered the phone and realized it was her husband and his headmaster she was talking to, but he’d continued to push his cock deeper inside of her. She had to bite her lip to mask her groan as he slowly rocked his hips and moved in an out of her ass.

“No one’s given you any trouble, have they?”

“No,” she said, wincing. His obvious concern made her feel even worse about what she had done and was continuing to do even while talking to him.

“That’s good.” He sighed, sounding relieved. “I was worried Matt might get into trouble again and you would have to take care of it. He’s behaved himself today, huh?”

“Yes,” she said, as the student in question gave her the first anal sex of her life, pushing his cock into her ass slowly, but oh so deeply. “Matt hasn’t caused any problems for me today.”

The boy chuckled from behind her, and seemed to take that as a challenge. His hands had been squeezing and playing with her eye-catching ass as he fucked it, but now he pulled one off, swung it through the air and delivered one single loud spank across her right buttock. The _smack_ of his strong palm on her pale white flesh sounded deafening to her ear, and she knew there was no way Naegi couldn’t have heard it on the other end.

“What was that?” he asked. “Did something fall over?”

“Yeah, I dropped a book on the floor,” she said. “Everything’s fine.” She looked over her shoulder at Matt and glared, but he just smirked at her and continued to work his cock back and forth inside of her ass. She was angry at him for nearly getting her caught, but not enough to even think about getting up off of the desk.

“Oh, okay.” Naegi accepted her explanation and thought nothing of it. He didn’t comment on anything else from her end, so she assumed he was clueless that his wife was currently bent over the desk in his office and getting assfucked. Matt thankfully didn’t spank her again, so she was able to keep relatively quiet in the face of his slow humping and keep Naegi none the wiser about her betrayal. She simultaneously chatted with her husband and received her first anal sex for a few minutes before Naegi wrapped up, saying he needed to get back to his meeting.

“Have a good meeting, Naegi!” she said, trying to sound as chipper and encouraging as she could, as if it would somehow make up for what she was currently doing. 

“Thanks, I will!” he said pleasantly. “Have a good rest of the day at school, and let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.” Fat chance of that. She would never speak of this day again for as long as she lived.

“I’ll see you at home tonight,” he said. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” she whispered into the phone. She hit the button to end the call, dropped her phone back down on the desk and once again struggled to comprehend the choices she’d made tonight.

“Finally,” Matt said. “I thought that boring bullshit would never end. Now I can start fucking your ass for real.”

With that said he left the gradual thrusting of earlier behind and started to really thrust into her hard, like she’d been expecting him to do when he first penetrated her ass. It was like he was making up for lost time now, because his hips thrust against her and his cock fucked her ass at least as hard as he’d fucked her pussy when he had her pinned to the wall. Going this hard during a girl’s first time with a cock in her butt normally would have brought considerable pain and turned this into a decision she would regret.

Kirigiri would probably regret all of this, and in fact a part of her regretted it already, but that was only because she was willingly cheating on her loving husband. The actual physical act of being fucked in the ass was bringing her nothing but pleasure. Maybe it would have hurt if he’d done this right away, but now that she’d had some time to loosen up a bit her body was more than ready to accept the anal pounding he was giving to her. She didn’t like him and hated what she was doing to her unaware husband right now, but her body absolutely loved being fucked by this smug jerk’s big cock.

“Fuck yes, this ass is so tight!” Matt thrust into her hard enough that her lower body was rocked against the edge of the desk repeatedly. “I bet you’re loving this, aren’t you? You love being my little butt slut.” He punctuated his insult (or was it a compliment?) with a hard spank on her perfect round butt cheek. Unlike before, when she’d been angry with him and mortified that Naegi might hear and catch on to what was happening, she moaned at this spank.

“You even like being spanked too!” he said, sounding delighted. “Well that’s good, because you’ve got an ass made for spanking.” He went about proving his statement by making spanks a regular part of the anal fucking from that point forward. While he continued to slam into her from behind and force his big cock deep into her tight butt, now he mixed in repeated spanks as well. His powerful hand landed across both cheeks too many times to count, alternating between them with no pattern that her addled mind could discern.

She loved it. She loved _all_ of it. She loved feeling his cock deep inside of her ass, so deep that if he’d bothered to stay still inside of her for any length of time she would be able to feel his balls pressing against her. She loved the continual stinging pain of his large hand striking her fat ass over and over again, doing what so many had fantasized about when they leered at her butt. Many had dreamed of getting their hands on Kirigiri’s ass, squeezing it and spanking it and fucking it, but no one, not even her husband, had ever done it until now.

“ _Ahhhhhhh!_ ” Kirigiri had been moaning throughout the hard anal fuck, but she got louder than ever before as her body was assaulted by the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had in her life. It was already a stroke of luck that no one had come to investigate the obscene sounds she and they were making, but it was downright miraculous that no one seemed to hear the vice headmaster’s sounds of ecstasy.

“Yeah, cum for me!” Matt said. “Cum for me while I fuck your fat ass on your husband’s desk.” He drilled into her ass even harder and faster now, somehow, but he wasn’t done just yet. He kept her bent over and continued to spank and fuck her ass for several minutes more. Amazingly, he kept at it long enough to send her into a second screaming climax. She had never orgasmed more than once in a day, yet here she was, having the two biggest of her life minutes apart, and all while this arrogant, selfish student bent her over Naegi’s desk, fucked and spanked her ass and made her his slut. Everything he was saying about her was true, and right now her body enjoyed the treatment too much for her to care.

Finally Matt was ready to cum. He pulled out of her ass, which was good; that wouldn’t have been a fun cleanup. Less good was where he came instead. She felt his cum splatter all over the back of her burgundy skirt and blazer, staining her clothes and completely ruining all of the previous work she’d done to try and stay clean and not leave any evidence behind. She groaned whether in distress over her stained clothes or just from sheer exhaustion she could not say, and collapsed in a heap on Naegi’s desk. Her face pressed against Matt’s disciplinary record, and she carelessly shoved them all out of the way with her gloved hands, scattering papers all around the desk and the office. Matt laughed.

“You’ve never looked hotter, vice headmaster, and that’s saying something. I need something to remember this by.” She heard the clicking sound that accompanied him snapping a picture of her in her well-fucked state on his phone, but she didn’t have the energy to scold him for it or warn him what would happen if he dared share it with anyone. She wasn’t sure how seriously he would’ve taken any threat from her anyway, considering she’d intended to expel him one moment and was sucking his cock the next.

“Well, this was fun, but I’ve got practice today so I really have to get going,” he said. He was unable to resist one final spank across her perfect ass, but then he cleaned himself up and headed for the door. She heard the sound of the door opening, but he didn’t step through it right away. “You’re a pretty good fuck. We should do this again sometime.”

Kirigiri heard the door slam behind him as he left, and she buried her face against the wooden desk and closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure what was worse; that she’d betrayed her husband in such a way, allowing a student to fuck her and stick his cock in her ass and treat her like some common slut, or that she was seriously thinking about his parting offer.

What she’d just done was wrong on so many levels, too many to count, but that didn’t change the fact that she had never felt so sexually satisfied in all her life. She’d loved being treated like Matt’s slut, with all the discomfort and humiliation that entailed, and the possibility of experiencing that sort of wicked ecstasy again had her thinking dangerous thoughts.

She’d been introduced to something new today, and she wasn’t sure she would be able to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
